Mi Mejor Amiga
by Sil-bD9
Summary: Jack y Elsa son mejores amigos desde que tienen memoria. Prácticamente nacieron juntos, y hacen todo juntos. Pero hay un problema, Jack prohíbe a Elsa tener citas, y Anna esta convencida que es porque Elsa le gusta. Pero eso es imposible, tiene novia, no? Jack jamas podría enamorarse de su mejor amiga, o si? Moderno AU. Personajes de Disney y DW incluidos, típicas parejas. Futuro M
1. Chapter 1

__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sin fines de lucro.__

 ** **Mi Mejor Amiga.****

Capitulo 1

 ** **Elsa P.O.V.****

-Weselton es una mierda- dijo Jack cerrando fuertemente la puerta de su dormitorio, mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia el Starbucks del campus.

-Y ahora porque?- le dije algo divertida por su expresión, mientras el solo resoplaba fastidiado.

-No me dejo entregar el proyecto de ingles! Voy a perder como 20 puntos en la materia- dijo apretando los puños.

-El proyecto que debías haber entregado hace una semana?- dije arqueando una ceja- No veo porque no te lo acepto- añadí sarcástica, mientras que el me abría la puerta de la cafetería.

Habían unas cuantas personas sentadas, eran como las 10 de la mañana y hoy solo había clases muy temprano, por lo que casi todo el campus estaba libre.

Me forme detrás de unas dos chicas, Jack poniéndose detrás mío, mientras seguía refunfuñando mientras yo veía el menú.

-Es la maldita universidad, no tiene que tomarse tan en serio lo de la puntualidad.- dijo mientras llegaba mi turno.

-Un Latte grande y un croissant de chocolate por favor- dije sonriendo al cajero y este me pregunto mi nombre- Elsa- dije mientras me miraba con una sonrisa coqueta. __Ok, la próxima un poco menos de amabilidad.__ Jack pareció no darse cuenta de esto y seguía mirando el menú- creo que deberías ir empezando a tomar mas en serio esto Jack, si no quieres quedarte aquí para siempre.

-Ja Ja..- me dijo sarcástico- Un Caramel Frappuccino Venti y un blueberry muffin, Jack- dijo de mal humor mientras pagaba, nos fuimos al sector en donde se esperaban las bebidas ya con nuestros aperitivos en mano- Tu eres la única que esta paranoica con el tema de notas, Elsa- puse mis ojos en blanco por su comentario

-Tengo Un Latte grande para Elsa y un Caramel Venti para Jack- dijo el barista, ambos agradecimos y nos sentamos en una mesa para dos, di un mordisco a mi croissant sintiendo el chocolate caliente derretirse en mi boca.

-Se supone que en la universidad debes divertirte- me dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Sentí mi iPhone vibrar en mi bolso y lo saque, tenia un texto de un numero que no conocía, fruncí el ceño y Jack miro atento.

-Que sucede?- dijo dando un sorbo al frappuccino, lo ignore mientras desbloqueaba mi celular.

 _ _Te gustaría acompañarme a la pizzería nueva del campus? Me dijeron que es muy buena y me gustaría ir contigo:) –Eric__

-Eric me invito a la pizzería nueva del campus- dije sonriendo, mientras el frunció el ceño

-El de Ingeniería?- dijo mientras yo asentía con la cabeza- Acaba de terminar con su novia

-Anna dijo que es un buen chico, tienen Lógica juntos

-No lo es el y Ariel siempre cortan y vuelven

-Puede ser, pero aparentemente ahora cortaron y no veo porque no acompañarlo, además es muy atractivo

-No te lo recomiendo, Els. Por algo no es estable con Ariel, sin mencionar que luego ella te va a odiar

-No necesariamente esta cita tiene que terminar en un casamiento, podemos ser solo amigos..

-No quiero que vayas- dijo esta vez mirándome serio, yo fruncí el ceño y me recosté en mi silla, mientras miraba a otro lado.

Lo cierto es que Jack fue mi mejor amigo desde siempre, no tengo una sola memoria de mi infancia en la que el no estuviera ahí, luego fuimos a la escuela juntos, y ahora estamos a mediados de nuestro primer año de universidad, estudiando una misma carrera juntos. Somos prácticamente uña y mugre.

Pero en los últimos meses, o tal vez hace un año, Jack se ha vuelto un tanto __sobreprotector__. Mas con el tema de las citas.

Hasta ahora, a mis 19 años de edad no he tenido, NINGUNA cita.

No porque no me hayan invitado, es mas, me han invitado muchas veces, aun mas estos últimos meses que conocí a gente nueva en la universidad, pero por alguna razón, ningún "pretendiente" es del agrado de Jack: o mujeriegos, o ebrios, o drogadictos, o partes de una pandilla, o simplemente no.

En parte estoy agradecida, se que Jack no va a dejar que este con alguien "malo" por así decirlo, siendo que yo soy todo lo contrario a cualquier posible acto indebido.

Pero lo raro es como es que no hay __ningún__ hombre de los muchos que me invitaron que sean buenos a los ojos de Jack, no es que necesariamente me fastidie, a la que mas le fastidia esto es a Anna, que se ha convertido en la enemiga mortal de Jack sobre este tema.

Ella esta convencida de que yo le gusto, dice que no hay otra posible razón para explicar sus acciones, pero eso es imposible.

Jack ha estado saliendo con Rapunzel hace casi un año y medio, desde el ultimo año de secundaria.

Rapunzel es una amiga nuestra y la verdad es que es muy enérgica y creativa, esta siguiendo artes en la misma universidad que nosotros.

La verdad que la relación entre ella y Jack no es para nada "admirable", no es de las típicas que ves en algún lugar y dices 'aaaww' o 'hacen buena pareja juntos'. No se tratan con ternura o al menos parece algo fingida, aunque los primeros meses si eran la pareja mas envidiada de la escuela, eran como Barbie y ken. Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo a todos los del grupo (Hiccup, Anna, Merida, Flynn, Kristoff) nos fue pareciendo como que estaban solo por simple costumbre, para mantener la imagen de la pareja de oro. Y era algo triste, ya que todos (excepto Rapunzel) sabemos que Flynn esta babeando lagos por ella, incluido Jack, por lo tanto es algo doloroso ver como ellos solo "están" mientras el muere y mata por ella.

Pero en fin, si a Jack le es cómodo seguir con ella yo estoy mas que feliz, eso es lo único que importa.

-Sabes que solo lo hago para protegerte verdad?- me dijo, haciendo que salga de mi ensoñación.

-Si..- le dije, y me dedico una débil sonrisa

-Sos una de las únicas chicas que valen la pena que quedan, Elsa. – me miro directo a los ojos y hizo que me sienta algo incomoda.

Su iPhone sonó en su bolsillo, y lo quito, rodando los ojos al leer el mensaje.

-Rapunzel quiere que le lleve a comprar pinturas para su proyecto- dijo obviamente nada animado por eso. Reí ante su gesto.

\- Esta bien, yo voy a ir al dormitorio de Anna a ver que esta haciendo- dije levantándome mientras me ponía el bolso en el hombro

-Quieres que te acompañe?- me dijo el levantándose también

-No, no es necesario- dije mientras ambos salíamos- saludos a Punzie!- le dije y me fui en dirección contraria

Fui hasta el otro edificios de dormitorios que estaba al lado del mío, yo estaba en el edificio "S" y Anna estaba en el "T".

Fui hasta el elevador y marque el piso 5, y fui caminando hasta la habitación 508, donde había un cartel colgado que decía "Anna" en letras verdes con miles de flores de colores y "Merida" escrito simplemente en negro. Toque la puerta y Merida me recibió.

-Hola Mer- dije yo, y se hizo a un lado dejándome pasar

-Que hay Els- dijo ella y agarro su bolso marrón de cuero con su arco y flecha- Anna esta en el baño, me gustaría quedarme pero ya estoy llegando tarde a mi practica!- dijo agarro una manzana y le dio un mordisco -Adiosh Elsha!- dijo con la boca llena cerrando la puerta.

-Elsa!- dijo Anna sonriente saliendo del baño- Que tal tus clases hoy?

-Aburridas, suerte que los viernes solo tenemos las primeras dos horas del día- dije yo tirándome en la cama de Merida. –Las tuyas?

-Mi profesor falto hoy, tuve toda la mañana libre!- dijo imitándome tirándose en su cama- Nada interesante en esta mañana de viernes?- dijo revisando Instagram en su iPhone

-Ugh, no.. termine las clases y fui a comer algo a Starbucks con Jack- dije estirándome- Ah, y Eric me invito a conocer la pizzería nueva del campus..- al decir esto soltó su celular de golpe y dio un brinco en su cama

-NO! Oh dios, Elsa, Eric es MUY guapo!- dijo Anna muy emocionada- Sabes los pocos chicos que tienen ojos celestes y cabello negro que hay? Esto es genial!- dijo abrazando su almohada

-Bueno.. no tanto porque le tuve que decir que no- dije mordiéndome los labios- Jack me dijo que no era recomendable..

-Que- dijo ella poniendo su cara seria. __Aquí vamos de nuevo..__ – FROST!- dijo gruñendo- Esto no puede ser es el colmo! Elsa, te había dicho hace unas semanas que Eric es un gran chico!

-Si, Anna, lo se.. Y se lo dije a Jack, pero me dijo que no es bueno porque no es estable o algo así

-Por el amor de Dios, Zeus y todo lo que existe Elsa!- dijo resoplando- Eric es amable, caballeroso, gentil y muy pero muy guapo- dijo enumerando con sus dedos- Si a __Jacky__ no le gusta el, y si tu, __Elsie__ , le sigues haciendo caso vas a terminar en un convento de monjas!-dijo y busco su celular- Esto es el colmo de los colmos..- dijo escribiendo furiosamente un mensaje

-Le vas a enviar un mensaje a Jack otra vez?- dije y ella solo gruño en respuesta- luego de los 78 otros mensajes dudo que con este te haga caso..

-AAAH!- grito tirando su celular en la alfombra impidiendo que se rompa-Elsa no puedes dejar que esto siga así!

-Sabes que solo quiere protegerme Anna..

-Y tu sabes que claramente no es así! Tu le gustas! No existe otra explicación

-Anna, por dios, el tiene novia!

-Ugh, Elsa! Eso no es una excusa!- dijo sentándose conmigo- Las dos sabemos que su relación con Punzie es solo por costumbre

-Soy solo su mejor amiga, Anna- dije

-Bien, pero le gustes o no, y __si__ le gustas- rodé mis ojos ante eso- No puedes permitir que se siga comportando así, Elsa! Tienes 19 años y no haz tenido ninguna cita en tu vida! Todo por el bff forever and ever Jack Frost! Elsa, el se puede equivocar sobre muchos, hay muy buenos chicos que ya te han invitado y chicos que te gustaban mucho y perdiste oportunidades por el! Y también hay personas que cambian Elsa, tal vez no sean todos perfectos pero pueden cambiar algunas cosas gracias a ti.- dijo ella mientras yo suspiraba- Y no te prometo que alguna que otra cita no va a ser un total fiasco, pero, es parte de las citas! Y eres __tu__ la que debe ver si le gusta o no un chico, no __el.__ Y hay citas que terminan en grandes amistades, Elsa.

-Tienes razón , Anna- dije suspirando

-Claro que la tengo!-dijo y se arrodillo frente mío- Elsa por una vez en tu vida hazme caso a mi Anna Winters, tu dulce y adorada hermanita y no al celoso y cascarrabias de Jack Frost- dijo haciendo que me imploraba, arquee una ceja esperando a que siga- Por favor, solo acepta la próxima vez que te inviten a una cita, si? No importa quien sea ni donde ni cuando, solo acepta. Puede ser muy divertido!

-Ugh.. Bien- dije solo porque me hizo la cara del perrito mojado

-SI!- dijo poniendose de pie de un salto- Espera!… Promete que lo harás! prométemelo por 2 cajas de chocolate Godiva de The Gold Collection, mínimo de 50 piezas… si no lo cumples me tienes que traer las dos cajas y no te invitare ninguna chocolate!- yo rodé los ojos y asentí con la cabeza- prometes que ni Jack impedirá que aceptes tu próxima invitación a una cita?

-Si, lo prometo- dije suspirando y ella salto de felicidad

-GENIAL!- dijo saltando y aplaudiendo- me pregunto quien será el afortunado!

Luego de eso fui a mi habitación y me quede haciendo todas las tareas de la semana el resto del día, y a la noche me pase viendo Teen Wolf y comiendo comida chatarra con Tiana, mi compañera de habitación.

No le di mas vueltas a la promesa de Anna, cerca de las tres de la mañana luego de terminar el ultimo capitulo de la cuarta temporada y enamorarme por milésima vez de Stiles Stilinski me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

Me desperté cerca de las 10 de la mañana, y pude ver que la cama de Tiana ya estaba perfectamente ordenada con una nota encima.

 _ _Fui a Le Crembrule a trabajar horas extra para conseguir créditos, hay descuento en la lavandería hoy, pancakes con chips en el refri, besos! -T__

El trabajo duro y el sobre esfuerzo de Tiana eran una de las principales razones por la que casi no podía compartir con ella. Si es que yo trabajaba duro, ella trabajaba __extremadamente__ duro. Esta estudiando administración de empresas y gastronomía, y si no esta en tus tres trabajos de tiempos parciales, esta en la biblioteca estudiando, los únicos días que "descansa" son los sábados de noche, que va a dormir a la habitación de su novio Naveen.

Entre al baño y me di una ducha de agua fría para despertarme, al salir me coloque el cabello en mi típica trenza francesa y me maquille suavemente, luego me puse unos besos holgados abercombie negros y una remera cuello V de pink blanca que decía pink en lentejuelas turquesas, me puse mis pantuflas y empece a buscar toda la ropa sucia que encontraba para llévarla a la lavandería, ya que había descuento.

Escuche el sonido de notificación de mi iphone y tirando la ultima solera a mi cesta me acerque a ver que era

 _ _Buenos dias feadurmiente :) -J__

Rodé los ojos riendo ante el mensaje de Jack

 _ _Hola idiota;) -E__

 _ _Desayuno? -J__

 _ _Tiana dejo pancakes con chips:) vienes? -E__

 _ _UHH.. voy en una hora, no devores todo antes de que llegue :P -J__

 _ _Ja ja… voy a la lavandería mientras, si o estoy aun en el dormitorio la llave esta detrás del cuadro de enfrente -E__

Deje mi iPhone y me fui a coger la cesta, llevándola conmigo a planta baja, cuando las puertas del ascensor salieron me fui caminando distraída hacia la puerta de la lavandería.

-Hey, Els- escuche que alguien me llamo y levante mi vista

-Hola Flynn!- dije sonriendo, acomodando la cesta entre mis brazos- Que haces por aquí?

-Tengo una exposición de Comunicación con Mulan, y Bestia, y nos dijo que podamos ir a su habitación a terminarlo hoy- dijo sonriendo

-Suerte que yo termine todos mis trabajos ayer- dije aliviada

-Te envidio!

-Bueno Flynn, mejor me apuro si es que no quiero que todo el edificio ocupe las lavadoras, nos vemos!- dije a punto de entrar a la lavandería

-Si… eh, Elsa, espera!- dijo y me voltee a verlo curiosa- eh.. ya que me dijiste que terminaste todos tus trabajos y estas libre, te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche? Al Sushi-Bar?- dijo totalmente nervioso, tocando las manos

-Como.. una cita? Una cita __cita__?- dije yo totalmente asombrada por su pregunta

-S-Si.. o sea si te parece! Si no no hay problema..- dijo tocandose la nuca. __Aceptaras la próxima invitación que te hagan no importa quien, donde ni cuando. Promételo.__ La voz de Anna resonó en mi cabeza. Wow.. el afortunado fue Flynn? No que me quejara ni nada, el es extremadamente guapo y una muy buena persona, sin embargo es de mi grupo de amigos de siempre, y hasta donde sabia estaba __perdidamente__ enamorado de Punzie.

No podía echarme para atrás, encima, es la mejor opción que se me pudo dar! Alguien que conozco, que es divertido, caballeroso y guapo. Y sin mencionar que me __fascina__ el sushi.

-Claro, Flynn, me encantaría- dije yo sonriéndole

-E-Es en serio?- dijo sorprendido- Es decir! Genial! Te parece si paso por ti a las 8?

-Eso suena bien!- le dije- Nos vemos esta noche Flynn!

-Nos vemos Els!- dijo y se fue hacia el elevador

Termine con la lavandería y vi en el reloj de pared que hace 1 hora y 15 minutos ya había bajado, lo mas probable es que Jack ya este en el dormitorio.

Agarre mi ropa de la cesta y me fui directo al dormitorio, donde encontre a Jack tirado en mi cama.

-Crei que por accidente te metiste en el lavarropas y te estabas ahogando

-Ja Ja Ja.. muy simpático- dije yo y me acerque a mi celular.

 _ _Tengo noticias ;) -E__

Oprimi enviar y se lo mande a Anna.

-Todo el edificio estaba en la lavandería porque había descuento- dije agarrando los pancakes del refri. Jack se puso en un plato tres y los empezó a devorar mientras yo hacia cafe.- Y me encontré con Flynn..- dije algo nerviosa

-Ah si, me había dicho que tenia un trabajo con Mulan hoy temprano o algo así- dijo el y fijo su vista en la pantalla de la televisión que aun seguía pausada en los créditos de Teen Wolf- Terminaron ayer la temporada?- dijo y yo asentí con mi cabeza- solo lo ves por Dylan O' no se que..- ignore su comentario y me puse de espaldas a el " ordenando" mi ropa limpia

-Ahm.. y hablando de Flynn, me invito a salir con el hoy, vamos a ir al Sushi-Bar- dije y escuche como se empezó a atragantar, me acerque rápidamente hacia el- Jack estas bien?

-Flynn? como en una cita?- dijo recuperándose

-P-Pues si.. el me dijo que si- dije y vi como empezaba a fruncir el ceño- No es emocionante? Mi primera cita!- dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

-No era que estaba enamorado de Rapunzel?- dijo con veneno en sus palabras

-Jack!- le grite furiosa- Es tu mejor amigo, como se te ocurre decir eso?!- no lo podía creer, es decir, por lo menos se debería de hacer del desentendido ante la situación o no mencionar nada, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir

-No me parece buena idea, Els- dijo simplemente y empiezo a buscar algo que ver en Netflix.

-Q-que? y porque no?- dije yo totalmente asombrada. Es decir, es __Flynn.__

 _ _-__ Porque imaginate si sale mal, luego afectaran a todo el grupo- dijo mientras leía los titulo de las películas

-Lo mismo que si tu y Punzie terminaran- dije yo riéndome

-Es diferente

-Ah, si? Porque?

-Porque si, tu y yo sabemos que es diferente- me dijo mirando fijamente. En gran parte tenia razón, ya que como había dicho, todos pensábamos que era mas una relación por costumbre que otra cosa, hasta parecían no ser pareja.

- _ _No te entiendo.__ -Dije apretando fuertemente los dientes

-Que?

-No entiendo, Jack. Primero con Eric: el es un gran chico, no bebe mucho, no es un mujeriego, y hasta es guapo. No puede ser que no haya pasado tu estupida prueba o lo que sea! Y ahora Flynn.. TU MEJOR AMIGO. Debería ser el mejor candidato de todos y otra ves NO. No entiendo!- dije furiosa

- _ _No vas a ir__ , Elsa- dijo pausando en las palabras, autoritario. Se paro como para irse, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Si tengo ganas de ir, __voy__ a ir.- dije apretando fuertemente los puños, el frunció el ceño y salir dando un estruendoso portazo. Genial.

Agarre mi celular y empece a escribir un nuevo texto a Anna.

 _ _Tengo una noticia mas.. -E__

 _ _Esa segunda noticia no suena bien :o -A__

 _ _Adivinaste -E__

 _ _Quieres que vaya? Puedo llevar chocolates -A__

 _ _Reese's y Hershey's con almendras -E__

Me tire a la cama y di un largo suspiro. Que mierda pasaba por la cabeza de Jack? Es que no me quiere ver feliz al lado de alguien alguna vez? No digo que ese alguien precisamente sea Flynn, no tengo ninguna sentimiento por el pasando la amistad y no se si lo podré tener pero es una increíble primera cita. No podía entender como Jack no se podía poner feliz por mi.

Escuche como alguien toco la puerta e inmediatamente me levante. Abrí y me encontré con Anna con una bolsa repleta de chocolates, le sonreí y la invite a pasar. Nos sentamos en la cama y agarre instantáneamente un Reese's, metiéndolo entero en la boca, mientras Anna dio un mordisco a un Snickers.

-Que sucedió?- dijo ella, mirándome algo preocupada.

-Bueno.. me invitaron a una cita, y dije que si.- dije esperando a su reacción.

-Oh por dios, Elsa! eso es increíble! quien es?- dijo por poco saltando en la cama

-Ehh.. bueno, es Flynn.- dije yo sonriendo nerviosa

-Flynn?- dijo sorprendida, pero luego otra vez voltio a aparecer una sonrisa en su cara- Els, esto es genial! quien mejor que Flynn! Son amigos los dos y se van a divertir mucho! y si no te gusta estoy segura de que el no tendrá problemas

-Si, lo se!- dije yo sonriendo, pero luego suspire y puse una cara de preocupación

-Pero?- dijo ella suspirando, imaginando el resto.

-Jack esta muy molesto, no le gusta para nada y armo un escándalo, tuvimos una discusión- dije y vi como la cara de Anna ya empezaba a mostrar decepción - Pero le dije que iría igual- le dije, observando como se le iluminaba el rostro.

-Els..- dijo, poniendo su mano con la mía- entiendo que sea duro, es decir.. es tu mejor amigo y al parecer es bastante celoso, pero el lo entenderá. Estoy segura- dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Si.. eso creo- dije yo, esperando por lo mejor

El resto del día vimos películas, y hablamos de cosas del campus y de que Hans (su ex) no la deja en paz, como a las 5 y 30 se fue porque dijo que Merida la llamo y dijo que la necesitaba.

Espere acostada usando mi MacBook hasta las 7 y luego me dispuse a prepararme. me di una ducha tibia larga y lave mi cabello, me lo seque al salir y me lo puse en una cola de caballo despeinada.

fui hasta mi armario y empece a buscar que ponerme, me decidí por unos leggins negros, una camisa clara de jean, una bufanda fina color vino y unas botas combat con algo de plataforma marrones, ya que empezaba a hacer un poco de frío, me puse un poco de sombra marrón en los ojos, los delinee puse una capa de mascara gruesa, solo me puse brillo de labios ya que no quería color en ellos, me puse un poco de perfume y mire la hora. Las 8 y 15, será mejor que vaya a esperar a Flynn abajo. Tome mi bolso del mismo color que mis botas y baje a esperarlo.

Luego de unos 5 minutos llego en su Nissan azul oscuro, bajo la ventanilla y me invito a subir.

-Hola, Els!- dijo con una sonrisa- Te ves muy bien!

-Gracias, Flynn, igual tu!- le dije aceptando su cumplido

-Nos vamos?- me pregunto y yo asentí con la cabeza

Llegamos al lugar y vimos como estaba repleto de personas, era de esperarse, era sábado en la noche.

Encontramos una mesa de dos y nos sentamos, e inmediatamente se acerco un camarero, entregándonos los menús.

-Algo para tomar?- dijo el y Flynn me miro para que pidiera primero

-Una Coca-Cola regular, por favor- dije yo

-Que sean dos- añadió Flynn

-En seguida- dijo el y se fue

-Que tal tu día hoy?- dijo Flynn iniciando la conversación. _"_ _ _Si supieras".__ Pensé. No seria una mal cita después de todo.

 ** **Jack P.O.V.****

Mierda.

Desde que salí del dormitorio de Elsa estuve en el mío tratando de tranquilizarme, sin éxito. Incluso Hiccup tuvo que salir de la habitación cuando empece a tirar y romper varias cosas.

Es que, no entendia.

Que no Flynn se estaba muriendo por Rapunzel? Eso era mas que obvio y se notaba a kilómetros de distancia, entonces, porque mierda invito a salir a Elsa?

Era para poner celosa a Rapunzel? Puede ser, __ojalá__ que lo sea.

Pensé en varias formas de evitar su maldita cita. Pensé en ir con Rapunzel a comer allí pero cuando se lo pregunte me pregunto si estaba enfermo y me dijo que era un idiota por no recordar que ella odia el sushi. Como sea.

Me levante de la cama estirandome los cabellos gruñendo, y me fui hacia el escritorio y lance todos los libros que estaban encima al suelo, cuando escucho que se abre la puerta.

-Mierda, Jack, si sigues así terminaras destruyendo toda nuestra maldita habitación!- dijo Hiccup bastante asustado

-No molestes- le dije yo gruñendo

-Por lo menos dime que carajos pasa para que estés haciendo semejante estupidez- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de el. Dude en decirle, es decir, que pensaría? Seguramente que estoy loco.

-Es por la cita de Elsa?- dijo y sentí al principio quedarme blanco, y luego enrojecer- Merida me menciono algo..- dijo explicando como lo sabe- es por eso, no?

-Eh.. bueno, no.. q-quiero decir, si, pero..- no sabia encontrar las palabras para excusarme.

-Nunca se te ocurrió.. digo! no es para que te enojes ni nada solo es una posibilidad.. puede que si como que no o un poco de los dos o tal vez..- dijo divagando, yo rodé los ojos y fruncí el ceño.

-En síntesis?

-eh.. ehm, que tal vez.. te guste Elsa?- dijo bastante temeroso de mi reacción. __Que.__ Fruncí el ceño aun mas y me levante dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Si, como no- dije gruñendo, dando un portazo mientras Hiccup iba a tratar de tranquilizarme.

 _"_ _ _Gustarme Elsa.. JAJAJA, ridículo."__

Iré a esperar a que vuelva de la puta cita, y ahí va a aprender a no salir con nadie si yo digo que no.

 ** **Elsa P.O.V.****

La cita en si fue genial, nos reímos mucho y el sushi estaba delicioso, Flynn fue muy amable conmigo y en ningún momento me sentí incomoda, llegamos frente a mi edificio y Flynn se ofreció a llevarme hasta la puerta, pero cuando llegamos no me gusto lo que encontré.

Jack estaba recostado a mi puerta, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño demasiado fruncido, nos miro a los dos, no estoy segura de si fue con odio o con que.

-Jack? Que haces aqui?- pregunte entre asombrada y molesta.

-Vine a prestar tu libro de contabilidad, te molesta?- dijo claramente tratando de molestarme.

-No- e dije siguiendo su juego- pero porque lo quieres un sábado en la noche?- dije tratando de pillarlo, viendo de reojo como Flynn estaba claramente incomodo.

-Tiana no esta los sábados, y no hago nada hoy, así que no creí que te molestaría- dijo con una sonrisa cínica. Mierda. Lo mire frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, Els creo que será mejor que te deje ayudar a Jack!- dijo tratando de enfriar la situación- Pase muy bien, espero que se vuelva a repetir- dijo y se giro a Jack- Nos vemos mañana bro- dijo con una sonrisa pero Jack solo le asintió mirándolo con odio. Luego Flynn hizo algo que nos tomo a ambos desprevenidos.

Me dio un __largo__ beso en la mejilla.

Sentí mis mejillas arder, y vi como Jack abrió enormemente los ojos y se quedo pálido.

-Nos vemos- dijo Flynn y se alejo de nosotros. Ahora si, definitivamente Jack me estaba mirando con odio.

Tarde un poco en reaccionar y busque con mis manos temblando la llave de mi bolso. __Esto no es bueno.__ Tenia el presentimiento de que "prestar un libro a Jack" no saldría bien. Nada bien.

Me acerque tratando de rodearlo a abrir la puerta y le invite a pasar, cerrando después lentamente.

-L-libro de contabilidad dices?- dije tartamudeando y maldiciendo por esto en mi cabeza.

-Si- dijo mientras se acostaba en mi cama, sin mirarme, y para mi sorpresa, excesivamente tranquilo.

Por suerte mi estante de libros estaba lejos de donde el estaba y me dejaba de espaldas.

Dios, estaba temblando tanto y no encontraba el libro por ningún lado, que ya había echado un par de libros.

-Así que al final fuiste a la cita..- dijo, cerré los ojos fuertemente al sentirlo levantarse de la cama. __Mierda mierda mierda mierda.__

-Si- dije débilmente, sientiendolo acercarse hacia mi.

-Porque?- dijo, tome aire y con fuerza de voluntad me voltee a verlo, casi chocando con su cuerpo. Estaba tan solo a como 15 centímetros de mi, o menos. Tuve que levantar la mirada para verlo a los ojos por la diferencia de altura.

-Porque quise- le dije tratando de parecer firme, el frunció el ceño mirándome a los ojos.

-Yo te dije que no- dijo gruñendo

-Flynn es un buen chico, no entiendo porq-

-Porque NO quiero- dijo cortándome, resople y lo mire incrédula.

-PORQUE?!- grite acercándome mas. El abrió la boca para decir algo pero no dijo nada.

-Da igual, Flynn esta tan enamorado de Rapunzel que no se fijaría en ti, solo lo hace para ponerla celosa

-Que no debes estar feliz por que finalmente esta tratando de superarla,Jack?! Que no debes estar feliz por tu mejor amigo y tu mejor amiga Y TAMBIEN tu novia?! Porque no puedo Jack?! Porque no quieres!- dije gritándole y apuntando su pecho con mi dedo

-PORQUE NO QUIERO ELSA. NO QUIERO Y TU NO SALDRAS CON NADIE.

-Tu no decides eso Jack! YO SALGO CON QUIEN QUIER- me agarro de la nuca y estrello sus labios contra los míos impidiendo que siguiera hablando. Abrí los ojos enormemente tratando de carburar lo que estaba pasando. Me trate de mover pero me tomo de la cintura y me pego contra su cuerpo. Podía sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban e involuntariamente mis ojos se fueron cerrando. Mi mano izquierda lo agarro suavemente del cuello mientras la otra seguir atrapada por su brazo.

Mis movimientos eran débiles y tímidos, sin embargo los de el eran rudos, desesperados y hambrientos. Medio sus dedos entre mi cabello, apresándome mas, y medio su lengua en mi boca haciendo que diera un respingo, pero me relaje de nuevo, dejando que su lengua explore mi boca.

Cuando el aire se acabo me separo lentamente, mordiendo levemente mi labio, como lamentando que necesitáramos del oxigeno, me miro a los ojos y no pude comprender su mirada. Mi corazón empezó a desesperarse y mi mente empezó a trabajar de nuevo pensando en lo que en realidad paso: Beso, Jack, Rapunzel, novia, mejor amigo. Mierda.

-Jack que hiciste- susurre con la poca voz que me salía. El soltó una risa.

-No lo se- me dijo simplemente

-Jack tienes novia- dije yo con desesperación en mi voz

-No por mucho- dijo acariciando la mejilla

-Que? No. Jack no le vas a cortar por esto verdad?

-Porque no quieres?- dijo algo molesto

-Jack yo.. yo no lo se..- dije yo tratando de encontrar palabras- Somos mejores amigos..

-No te gusto?- me dijo molesto

-No dije eso

-Entonces?

-No me das siquiera tiempo para pensar- dije algo cohibida

-No te gusto?

-Jack yo.. no lo se- dije tratando de contener las lagrimas- No se que pensar.

Se quedo viéndome por unos segundos, tenia algo así como una mirada decidida, pero no la podía descifrar bien.

-Haré que te guste- dijo sin mas

-Que?-dije yo, totalmente sorprendida y horrorizada. Por dios, que pensaran todos? que pensara Punzie? O Anna?- Jack no tienes idea de lo que haces

-Haré que te guste- repitió- y no hay nada que podrás hacer para evitarlo, Els.- dijo y se fue. Dejándome totalmente atonta y perdida en mis sentimientos. Que mierda hizo Jack.

 ** **Notas de Autora: (LEER PORFAVOR_ACLARACIONES_)****

 ** **Hola a todos! Bueno, primero que nada ojalá les haya gustado! Es un capitulo MUY largo unas 5200 palabras!****

 ** **Bueno, lo que pensé al escribir este fic, después de haber leído CIENTOS de Collage AU o Modern AU de Jelsa fue: Porque mierda Elsa tiene que ser la desesperada por Jack? Porque el tiene que ser siempre el el**** _ ** **buena onda****_ ** **o el**** _ ** **mujeriego****_ ** **o "**** _ ** **troublemaker"****_ ** **y ella la pobre chica tímida que se enamora perdidamente de el? que es que el no puede estar perdidamente enamorado de ella también?****

 ** **Así que, si.. este fic en si va a ser un tanto dramático con varias escenas en las que Jack pone a Elsa en situaciones que ella desconoce ya que 1: JAMAS tuvo novio 2: nunca tuvo contacto físico de ninguna tipo con el sexo opuesto 3: desconoce totalmente el amor.****

 ** **Jack va a empezar a tumbar su mundo para arriba presentándole todas estas situaciones.****

 ** **Y porque Elsa no le gusta AUNQUE SEA un poco Jack? Pues bien; ellos son mejores amigos de toda la vida, Elsa no se pudo imaginar una situación amorosa con Jack ya que Rapunzel estaba presente.****

 ** **Bueno en fin, es un fic con muchas emociones, situaciones bastante rudas, tensión sexual, celos (muchos), engaños, triángulos amorosos, Lemon (escenas sexuales), y todo lo que nos gusta en fics :) así que ojalá lo disfruten mucho!****

 ** **Y NO SE OLVIDEN:****

 ** **REVIEWS=CAPITULOS :)****

 ** **Silvana.-****


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sin fines de lucro._

 **Mi Mejor Amiga.**

Capitulo 2.

Elsa P.O.V.

No pude dormir.

No pude dormirme por mas de 20 minutos.

Apenas cerraba los ojos y las pesadillas volvían. Todas diferentes, pero todas sobre el mismo tema.

O estaba Punzie, con ganas de asesinarme, o Anna decepcionada, o _Jack._ Todo por su culpa. Todo esto era única y exclusivamente su culpa.

Eran como las 3 de la mañana y ni siquiera podía despertar a Tiana para que me haga un te artesanal para dormir, ya que estaba en el dormitorio de su novio.

Y yo aquí sin tener idea de que hacer.

No entendía, siempre supe que Jack era _un poco_ sobreprotector pero jamas se me paso por la cabeza que.. " _No puedo ni pensarlo"_. Suspire pesadamente.

 _Hare que te guste._

Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza sin cesar. Lo decía en serio? Seria posible que corte con Punzie por esto? Es decir, capaz estaba algo estresado y ni supo lo que hizo. El no puede sentir nada hacia mi, soy solo yo.

Me tape la cara con la almohada y grite con frustración aprovechando que la almohada colaba mas el sonido.

Tenia que hablar con Anna.

Me puse mis pantuflas y como solo estaba con unos pantalones finos para dormir y una remera tome mi abrigo marrón y Salí del edificio, yendo hacia el de Anna. Iba a matarme por despertarla pero no había otra opción, si es que no hablaba con ella me acabarían saliendo canas verdes.

Yendo hacia el edificio pude ver como habían un par de grupos fumando. Era sábado después de todo. Hice todo lo posible para que no me vieran y me adentre al edificio. Subí al ascensor y fui hacia la habitación de Anna, quite de mi bolsillo la llave de emergencia de su dormitorio y entre.

Vi como Merida estaba durmiendo y roncando sonoramente en una posición que mañana le daría dolores de espalda. Y Anna no estaba mejor.

Me acerque a su cama y me sente.

-Anna- susurre moviéndole levemente el hombro. Apreto los ojos y los abrió lentamente

-Elsa?- susurro- Que haces aquí?- dijo mientras bostezaba

-Necesito hablarte- dije con preocupación

-Ahora mismo?- dijo aun dormida

-Si, es urgente- dije mientras ella se sobaba los ojos- Te importaría dormir conmigo hoy? Tiana no esta

-Si.. claro- dijo ella parándose- Solo déjame escribir una nota para Merida, puedes quitar mi abrigo?- dijo mientras arrancaba una hora de cuaderno y escribió con un marcador que se fue a dormir conmigo. Mientras yo fui hasta el armario y quite su abrigo magenta y se lo pase, ella se puso unas Uggs negras, agarro su celular con el cargador y salimos.

Al llegar Anna conecto su celular a un enchufe y se recostó sobre la cama de Tiana.

-Que sucedió? Es sobre la cita? No salió bien?- dijo mientras yo hacia un poco de chocolate caliente.

-Si y no.. La cita fue increíble, me divertí mucho con Flynn y fue todo un caballero- dije yo, revolviendo el chocolate y suspirando.

-Jack?- dijo ella totalmente fastidiada- Que hizo?

-Bueno.. Flynn me acompaño hasta aquí y cuando llegamos a la puerta, estaba Jack.

-QUE?- dijo no creyendo- Elsa creo que esto es pasarse de los limites- dijo muy molesta, mientras yo ponía el chocolate en dos tazas.- Y porque supuestamente te estaba esperando?

-Se excuso diciendo que quería que le preste mi libro de Contabilidad- dije y le pase su taza

-Un sábado en la noche?- dijo incrédula

-Eso yo le dije pero comenzó a decir que si es que me molestaba tanto se iba y armo todo un show frente a Flynn, entonces Flynn dijo que se iba para que le pueda ayudar a Jack con contabilidad ya que sintió toda la tensión en el ambiente..

-Y luego?- dijo impaciente

-Hice pasar a Jack, y empece a buscar mi libro rápidamente para que se vaya, no quería pelear pero de la desesperación no podía encontrarlo. Mientras buscaba el me empezó a preguntar porque fui a la cita si el me había dicho que no y empezó a hablar mal de Flynn y dijo que el jamas se fijaría en mi porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de Punzie, y me moleste porque el es su mejor amigo y no puede decir eso. El me dijo que yo no iba a salir con nadie porque el no quería y comenzamos a gritar y..

-Y?- dijo Anna expectante

-Y… eso- dije yo tratando de esconder inútilmente mi sonrojo que estoy segura que esta brillando en la oscuridad.

-Elsa que sucedió? Sabes que no te sale mentir- dijo ella algo preocupada- que hizo Jack?

-N-nada..

-Elsa, dime. Soy tu hermana. Te noto muy tensa y te quiero ayudar- dijo tratando de confortarme- que paso?

-E-el.. me b-beso..- ahora si estaba segura de que mi sonrojo servia como estufa.

-Q-que?- dijo incrédula, yo solo asentí con la cabeza- Oh dios Elsa..- dijo tapándose la mano con la boca _"No me va a perdonar jamas, seguro me odia"_ pense yo apretando los ojos, esperando su reacción- TE LO DIJE! Oh dios, oh dios! No puedo creerlo!- salto emocionada. Yo la mire sorprendida sin creer lo que veía- Era demasiado obvio! Siempre le gustaste a Jack! Hacen tan buena pareja!- dijo emocionada saltiteando

-Anna estas loca?- dije no creyendo- El esta con Punzie!

-Ay cielos, es cierto- dijo sentándose- Y que te dijo después de besarte?

-Pues.. que iba a cortar con Punzie y que si el no me gustaba iba a hacer que me guste

-Y entonces?- dijo Anna de vuelta emocionada- Vas a poder estar con el Elsa!

-No, Anna, no es así. Estoy casi segura que el no va a cortar a Punzie y esto tal vez lo hizo solo porque estaba molesto. Y no se, es mi mejor amigo..

-Elsa, no sientes nada por el? _Nadita?_

-N-no.. es decir, no lo se!

-Tal vez es porque nunca te pusiste a pensar o te viste en una situación amorosa con el, es decir, cuando el tema de las citas y los novios empezó, el ya estaba con Punzie.. tal vez, no se.. no sepas que sientes algo por el porque nunca se te dio la oportunidad.. pero son tal para cual. Eres la persona de sexo femenino que mas importa a Jack, le importas mucho mas que Punzie, y se lleva mucho mejor contigo. Aunque no lo quieras aceptar.

-No se, Anna..

-Tal vez te hablara mañana y puedas pensar mejor cuando se aclaren algunas cosas!

-Tienes razón, hablare con el y veré que sucede.

Anna no tenia razón.

Pasaron casi 5 días del incidente, y Jack no me envió ni un solo mensaje, ni una llamada, y no se fue a ni una sola clase. Si lo veía por los pasillos me ignoraba totalmente y desaparecía lo mas rápido de ahí.

Todos estos días estuve con Honey Lemon, mi mejor amiga, luego de Anna, obvio. Le explique la situación a ella también, solo Anna y ella lo sabían, y lo primero que me dijo ella es que siempre pensó que yo le gustaba a Jack, pero no entendía porque actuaba así.

Tuve algunas "citas" con Flynn también, si es que asi podía decirse. Fuimos a Starbucks, o a almorzar o me acompañaba a mis clases. Se portaba muy bien conmigo y me agradaba su compañía. Pero por mas de que no quería aceptarlo, extrañaba las quejas y bromas de Jack.

-Elsa creo que le debes dar su espacio, no se tal vez se enfermo o algo asi- dijo como siempre muy optimista Honey Lemon- O tal vez este muy nervioso!

-Tal vez, Honey.. pero no entiendo, ni un solo mensaje?

-Dale su tiempo, Elsa.. debe ser difícil, no crees?

-Tienes razón, esperare a que se enfríe un poco la situación- le dije sonriendo, mire la hora de mi celular- Tengo que irme, quede con Flynn para ir a Ben & Jerry's

-Esta bien, yo voy con Tadashi, dijo que estaba diseñando algo que ayudara a muchas personas, no es increíble!- dijo super emocionada. Tadashi era el novio de Honey Lemon, que tenia un hermano llamado Hiro que tenia solo 14 años y estaba en la universidad, pueden creerlo? Ambos eran expertos en robotica y ciencia, y Honey Lemon lo era también. Ella y Tadashi si era una pareja para envidiar, se llevaban demasiado bien y siempre estaban juntos. Son muy tiernos.- Pediremos comida china y veremos películas! Nos vemos mañana?

-Si! Paso después de tu clase de química- dije y se despidió y fue hacia el dormitorio de Tadashi.

Llegue a Ben & Jerry's y vi a Flynn esperándome. Cuando me vio me sonrió y se acerco a mi.

-Hola, Els- dijo- que tal las clases?

-Ugh, aburridas.. pero luego al terminar fui a caminar un rato con Honey

-Genial!- dijo el- Ordenamos?- Asentí y formamos la fila, uno al lado de otro. Cuando llego el turno de Flynn saludo a la cajera y miro el menú- quiero un tarro de Karamel Sutra y para la señorita- dijo y me miro

-Un Boom Chocolatta- dije yo, Flynn pago y nos fuimos a sentar en una mesa.

Hablamos de cosas triviales mientras disfrutábamos del helado, el contó algunas bromas y yo solo lo escuchaba atentamente y reía.

-Y.. Elsa, -dijo poniéndose algo serio- Perdón que te pregunte esto, pero, paso algo entre tu y Jack?- dijo mientras yo hacia los mayores intentos para no atragantarme.

-P-porque?- dije asustada _"Será que sabe? Es imposible.."_

-Pues porque ya no hablan, y cuando trate de preguntar a Jack que paso casi me estrangulo. Todos estos días estuvo de muy mal humor

-Pues.. no, solo que estos días el falto y yo estaba con Honey, pero no sucedió nada- dije algo incomoda, y el celular de ambos vibro.

 _Noche de películas de terror en nuestro dorm :)- Mer y Anna_

Escribieron eso en el grupo de whatsapp que teníamos, estábamos los 8 ahí.

 _P.D.: En PJ's! (pijamas) –Anna_

Esto lo solíamos hacer a menudo, nos juntábamos en una habitación y veíamos películas y dormíamos todos ahí, y no era nada raro (aunque no lo crean). Nos conocíamos desde niños y hacíamos esto cuando estábamos en la escuela también, no era en lo absoluto incomodo.

Pero por alguna razón, esta vez no tenia un buen presentimiento.

-Genial!- dijo Flynn- quieres que te acompañe a tu dormitorio para que te cambies? Y nos encontramos en lo de Anna?

-No es necesario, Flynn! Mi dormitorio esta cerca de aquí y es mejor que vayas a cambiarte tu también- dije agradeciendo- nos vemos ahí!- dije, el me dio un beso en la mejilla y ambos fuimos por caminos distintos.

Al llegar al dormitorio me di una ducha rápida y avise a Tiana. Me puse unos pj's que consistían de un pantalón azul cielo fino con copos de nieve y una camisilla sin mangas ajustada con 3 copos mas grandes en el pecho, me puse mis pantuflas y un abrigo blanco. Me deje el cabello en una trenza y antes de irme agarre todos los chocolates que tenia, porque normalmente cada uno llevaba comida a nuestras reuniones.

Cuando llegue estaban: Anna, que tenia un pj verde con magenta mangas largas, Merida tenia uno verde oscuro a rayas que parecían los de bananas en pijamas, Hiccup tenia uno parecido pero marrón, y Flynn tenia una remera azul oscuro y unos pantalones anchos marrones. Sobre la mesita de café que estaba en frente a la T.V. había montones de comida: palomitas de maíz, dulces y saladas, chips, chocolates de toda clase y miles de gaseosas. Puse mis chocolates con el resto y me senté entre Merida y Flynn, quienes hacían una lista de las películas que íbamos a ver.

Luego de 10 minutos llego Kristoff, con un pijama mangas largas rojo y unos pantalones negros, y se sentó al lado de Anna.

-Es que Jack y Punzie no van a venir?- dijo Merida fastidiada mientras yo intentaba parecer desentendida, Hiccup me miro de una manera _extremadamente_ rara, que no pude descifrar. Y en ese instante entran Jack y Punzie juntos, de la mano. Ella tenia un camisón mandas largas que llegaba al tobillo, y el una remera gris ajustada y pantalones azules.

El 99,9% de mi grito de felicidad y suspiro aliviado. Pero el 0,01% estaba un tanto confundido recordando la palabras de Jack luego del beso. Parecía absolutamente todo, menos que iban a cortar.

Jack me miro y trate de sonreírle, pero se sentó casi inmediatamente al lado de Hiccup y Rapunzel fue a la otra esquina sentándose entre Merida y Anna. (El Orden: Kristoff, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, Elsa, Flynn, Hiccup y Jack). Lo cual no fue extraño, ya que normalmente Jack y Punzie ni se sentaban juntos.

La primera película fue El Conjuro, lastimosamente. Yo estaba en una clara desventaja. _Detestaba_ las películas de terror. Me asustaba con todo y veía casi toda la película tapada, por lo menos pude agarrar una mantita animal print y me tape completamente mientas veía la película.

-Tienes miedo?- Flynn susurro. Yo asentí temblando con la cabeza. Sentí como me rodeo con su brazo y yo me quede totalmente estática ante su acción. Le sonreí un poco, algo incomoda y después sentí las miradas de Jack y Punzie. Si es que las miradas podían matar, ya habría muerto.

Cuando terminamos de ver esa, vimos Insidious, y El Rito. Flynn ya estaba totalmente dormido y se fue con una bolsa de dormir hacia la puerta, apartándose un poco. Punzie se adueño de la cama de Anna, ya que Anna le dijo que dormiría al lado de Kristoff con una bolsa de dormir, entonces Punzie se durmió ahí. Merida y Hiccup se habían trasladado a la cama porque se quejaron de que el piso estaba muy frío. Merida se durmió casi al instante y Hiccup seguía viendo las películas desde la cama, y Anna y Kristoff estaban viendo Instagram ya que les aburría las películas de terror.

Yo seguía tapada, sin poder despegar mi vista de la T.V. Si, era masoquista. Pero me iba a ser imposible conciliar el sueño con una película de terror puesta. Así que no quedaba mas remedio que sufrir. Estábamos casi en la mitad del Rito.

-Els, nosotros ya dormimos- dijo Anna, mientras los dos se acomodaban en una bolsa de dormir cada uno, yo solo asentí y seguí viendo la película. Vi de reojo como Jack miraba aburrido la película. _"Solo somos Jack, Hiccup y yo"_ Pensé y me gire hacia la cama observando como Hiccup babeaba dormido. _"Genial"._

Pude sentir la mirada de Jack sobre mi, me hice la desentendida y mire la pantalla sin siquiera mover un músculo. Lo pude sentir observándome, mientras yo luchaba por no sonrojarme. Me tape un poco mas incomoda, tratando de no moverme. Pero como el destino siempre quiere lo peor para mi, justo paso la parte en que le estaban haciendo el exorcismo a una embarazada, di un gritito sin querer, e instantáneamente sentí los brazos de Jack atrapándome.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, y levante lentamente mi mirada y lo observe, viendo la película mientras me abrazaba.

-Nunca vas a dejar de ser miedosa- susurro, sin mirarme

-Estoy bien- dije tratando de zafarme de sus brazos, pero el solo me aprisiono aun mas- Jack, suéltame

-Porque?

-Porque si- susurre molesta- Porque desapareces 5 días sin decirme absolutamente nada después de lo que paso . Suéltame.

-Y si no quiero?- me miro, sonriendo de lado, maliciosamente.

-Están todos- susurre suplicante

-Durmiendo

-Se pueden despertar- dije y me solté tomándolo desprevenido. Pare la película y apague la T.V. y empece a desenrollar mi bolsa celeste de dormir- Buenas noches- dije simplemente, metiéndome en la bolsa, pero vi como el acerco la suya azul oscuro y se puso al lado mío, la desenrollo y se metió también, mirándome. Fruncí el ceño- Jack, basta

-No hay nada de malo, siempre dormimos al lado, somos mejores amigos, _verdad?_

-Vas a aprovechar ahora la situación?- dije yo incrédula

-No- dijo sonriendo- solo voy a dormir a tu lado- dijo mirándome burlón

-Como sea- dije yo y cerré los ojos, disponiéndome para dormir. Pero a los 5 segundos sentí como me aprisiono con sus brazos y me arrastro con mi bolsa de dormir pegándome a su cuerpo- Jack, que-

Nuevamente no pude hablar, aprisiono mi boca con la suya y me comenzó a besar, de forma _hambrienta_ y _desesperada_. Yo no podía mover un músculo, mis brazos estaban dentro de la bolsa de dormir y el me mantenía pegado a su cuerpo.

Sin previo aviso metió su lengua dentro de mi boca, mientras yo solo podía ceder y sonrojarme fuertemente. Metió sus dedos entre mi cabello y me pego todo lo posible a el, mientras que con la otra mano me acariciaba la espalda sobre la bolsa de dormir.

Cuando el oxigeno se acabo, me soltó lentamente, pero aun seguía pegada a el, tan solo a unos pocos centímetros de su cara, ambos respirando agitadamente. Amago a besarme de nuevo pero puse una mano entre los dos separándolo suavemente.

-Jack, espera- susurre- porfavor.. que pasa si se despierta Punzie- dije suplicante

-Me molesta que Flynn te abrace- me dijo el ignorando completamente lo que le dije

-Jack, tienes novia. Lo que yo haga no debería importarte

-Porque estas con el?- me pregunto, volviendo a ignorarme- El no te gusta

-Eso no sabes- dije yo, frunciendo el ceño

-Si lo se, te conozco, Elsa- dijo el, serio -Entonces, porque?

-Es mi amigo, Jack- dije simplemente

-Es bastante cariñoso- dijo gruñendo

-No puedes decir nada al respecto- dije desafiando, el frunció el ceño mirándome fijamente, y luego me volvió a estirar bruscamente pegándome contra el

-Yo soy cariñoso por otras razones, Elsa- dijo susurrando al oído, sentía todos mis pelos erizarse- No quiero a Flynn cerca

-Tu no decides eso, Jack- dije y el gruño- quiero dormir, dije y me separe. Acomode mi bolsa de dormir y me puse de espaldas a el. Sin embargo, me costo como dos horas poder dormirme, ya que sentía su mirada fija en mi.

Despertarme, sin embargo, fue lo peor de todo.

Escuche como Anna estaba haciendo cosas y podía sentir la luz del sol en mi cara, de a poco abrir los ojos y vi como Anna ya estaba vestida, ordenando y limpiando los restos de comida de anoche, trate de desperezarme pero no pude. No me podía mover. O mejor dicho _algo_ me lo impedía.

Baje temerosa mi vista y vi a Jack, recostando su cabeza sobre mi pecho y abrazándome el torso. _Mierda._

Estaba profundamente dormido, pero de la desesperación empece a moverlo un poco para que despierte.

-Jack- dije agitándolo. Nada- Jack, despierta- Nada- Jack!- Ante esto abrir lentamente sus ojos y levanto la vista, fijándose en mi, sonriendo.

-Buenos días feadurmiente- dijo sonriendo, acercandose peligrosamente a mi, yo me levante de golpe impidiendo que algo pasara y mire por toda la habitación. No había _nadie._

Anna salir del baño y nos miro.

-Por fin despertaron- dijo de una forma que no supe descifrar- se los veía muy cómodos y ninguno de nosotros quizo despertarlos.

 _Nosotros._

-Punzie?- dije yo simplemente, Jack seguía acostado no preocupado por la situación

-Sip, los vio- dijo ella mientras seguía ordenando

-Q-que dijo?- dije temerosa

-Pues.. Ella fue una de las ultimas en despertarse y todos esperábamos a que despierte para ver su reacción. Pero solo dijo que tal vez estaban muy juntos y Jack se agarro de lo primero que encontró, y que no le importaba total eran "mejores amigos"- dijo ella, claramente sarcástico ante lo de mejores amigos

-Lo ves? Nada de que preocuparse- dijo Jack

-Y Flynn?- pregunte yo ignorandolo

-Es en serio, Elsa?!- gruño molesto, yo lo volví a ignorar.

-El lo tomo muy bien de echo, se rió bastante y dijo que estaba feliz de que estén bien de nuevo, les tomo un par de fotos y dijo que se las mandaría después.

-Genial!- Dijo Jack, sonriendo- me encantaría ver las fotos.

El telefono de Anna vibro y lo reviso.

-Pusieron en el grupo almuerzo en Five Guys hoy a las 12- dijo Anna mirándonos

-UHH- dijo Jack levantándose -Entonces las veré en dos horas- dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y antes de salir me guiño el ojo y se fue.

-Elsa- dijo Anna, oh dios. Ahora tendría que enfrentarme a ella sola. Me gire lentamente y la mire- Elsa, no voy a reprocharte. Soy la que mas quiere que estén juntos y que el y Punzie puedan salir de una vez de esa relación que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero aun sigue siendo una relación y igual lastimara a Punzie

-Anna, es el no yo, te lo juro, yo no hago nada

-Lo se, Els. Pero dile. Dile a Jack que no se olvide de Punzie.- dijo y yo suspire

-Lo hare

Luego de esto fui a mi habitación a cambiarme, me puse unas leggins negras, una básica blanca y encima un suéter gris que dejaba ver uno de mis hombros, me deje el cabello en la trenza y agarre un bolso rojo y fui caminando hasta el Five Guys del campus.

Cuando llegue ya estaban Anna, Kristoff, Flynn, Jack, y Hiccup. Me senté del lado de Anna, que estaba al lado de Kristoff, ya que estar al lado de Jack y Flynn no seria lo mas conveniente. Merida llego poco después, y todos ordenamos, Anna había ordenado para Punzie ya que dijo que llegaba un poco tarde.

Luego de 10 minutos, cuando casi todos terminamos de comer llego Punzie, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Miren lo que encontré!- dijo con voz cantarina, y exhibió un postre

 _"_ _Baile de Halloween de Disney Works Collage_

 _Próximo Viernes a las 20:00,_

 _Tenida: Disfraz"_

-OH DIOS NO PUEDO CREERLO!- dijo Anna gritando de emoción.- Hace tanto que no voy a un baile!

Anna y Rapunzel continuaron hablando de vestidos y disfraces, Merida no se veía muy emocionada y Hiccup hablaba con ella. Jack, Flynn y yo permanecimos callados, hasta que..

-Elsa, te gustaría ir conmigo?- dijo Flynn. _"Oh no"_. Sentí la mirada de todos, expectantes. Punzie me miraba un tanto _decepcionada_ pero algo molesta también, y la mirada de Jack gritaba 'NO NO NO NO NO NO DILE QUE NO!' Sentí mi corazón bombear fuerte, desesperado.

-Si- dije simplemente, Jack gruño sonoramente, Punzie lo miro, pero se hizo de la desentendida y dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-A-Anna?- dijo Kristoff temblando- q-quieres..?

-Claro Kristoff!- dijo Anna y lo abrazo

-Mer?- dijo Hiccup y chocaron los puños. Todos sabían que ellos se gustaban y desde hace tiempo, pero aun no se decían nada.

Cuando terminamos de comer todos fuimos por lugares distintos, insistí a Flynn para que no me acompañe. Pero tan pronto me aleje de Five Guys recibí un mensaje.

 _Tenemos que hablar. -J_

Creo que esto no se podría poner mejor.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 **Hola a todos! Mil gracias por los reviews, primero que nada. Me encantaria recibir sus comentarios y opiniones!**

 **La verdad es que me costo mucho tratar de escribir ya que los primeros dias no recibí reviews! De verdad, es lo que me motiva, así que porfavor solo lleva dos minutos y vale mucho!**

 **Reviews=Capitulos!**

 **Silvana.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sin fines de lucro._

 **Mi Mejor Amiga.**

Capitulo 3

 **Elsa P.O.V.**

Hoy ya era lunes, ayer evite todo el día a Jack. Quien no me dejo de enviar mensajes, llamar y venir a tocar la puerta cada media hora.

Le había dicho a Tiana que tuvimos un problema y no quería hablar con él, entonces, cada vez que venía ella le decía que yo estaba durmiendo o que estaba bañándome y que no me sentía bien.

También había faltado a clases ese día.

Pero, me llego el karma por estar evitándolo, y metí la pata, como siempre.

Tiana había salido como hace dos horas para ir a trabajar, y no tuve una _mejor idea_ que ordenar pizza.

Entonces, cuando tocaron la puerta, yo, _inocente_ y _estúpidamente_ , la abrí pensando que tan solo era el repartidor. Pero adivinen qué?

No fue así.

Apenas abrí la puerta no tuve ni un segundo para reaccionar cuando vi a Jack parado ahí. El, al darse cuenta que definitivamente no era Tiana, me agarro de la cintura y me empujó hacia adentro de la habitación, llaveo la puerta y guardo la llave en su bolsillo, sin siquiera darme tiempo de procesar lo que había pasado.

-Jack, que?

-Estuviste evitándome- me dijo, frunciendo el ceño

-N-no- trate de no parecer nerviosa- M- me… No me sentía bien- y definitivamente no estaba funcionando

-Elsa, creo que los dos sabemos que te conozco más que nadie- dijo el, sonriendo algo cínico, era cierto lo que decía, toda mi vida pase a su lado, hasta el conocía algunas cosas que Anna no.- Te había dicho que teníamos que hablar.

-Sobre?- me hice de la desentendida, y trate de parecer firme. El tan solo soltó una carcajada.

-No sabes? No tienes la _mínima_ idea?- dijo sarcástico

-N-no..

-La romántica declaración de Flynn en Five Guys no te suena?- dijo el, yo fruncí el ceño notoriamente.

-No fue una declaración, Jack. Tan solo me invito a un baile.- dije yo, molesta- Y aunque haya sido una declaración, _no puedes_ ponerte así. Si es por eso, tu iras con Punzie.

-No quiero que vayas con él, Elsa- dijo ignorando totalmente lo que dije

-Es suficiente, Jack- dije apretando los puños- yo puedo decidir por mí misma- y lo mire seriamente. El solo me miraba a los ojos, con cierta impotencia. Y yo entendía porque… él no podía hacer nada. La puerta sonó una vez más.- Es el delivery- dije yo, calmándome un poco más. La verdad es que me dolía estar en una situación así con él, nunca nos había pasado, no por más de 24hs.- Ordene pizza, por si quieres quedarte- dije, como ofrenda de paz. El solo asintió.

Me entrego la llave y abrí la puerta, pagando y recibiendo la pizza. Nos sentamos en el suelo los dos, puse una comedia de Netflix, y comimos en silencio, pude notar que él estaba triste, de alguna manera.

Cuando terminamos, él se despidió y se fue.

Luego de eso, no volvimos a hablar el resto de la semana. Nuevamente, ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada, nada.

Y hoy, ya era el día del maldito baile.

Todas fuimos a la habitación de Merida y Anna, y nos estábamos preparando allí.

Merida se había vestido de una vikinga, tenía un vestido marrón oscuro, con un corset de cuero en la parte de arriba, tenía hombreras de metal, y otros detalles con púas pequeñas en metal también, se había hecho algunas cuantas trenzas pequeñas en el cabello, y tenía un casco con cuernos, y llevaba una mini- hacha, de juguete.

Rapunzel no se complicó.. se vistió de princesa. Se compró un vestido strapless lavanda, tirando al rosa, que en la parte de arriba tenia pequeñas florecitas, tenía un cinto grueso y liso, que formaba un gran moño atrás, y la parte de abajo era de tul, un tanto hinchada. Se enrulo el cabello, y se colocó una tiara con gemas lavanda. (Tiene el cabello pasando su trasero).

Anna se había vestido de hada, tenía un vestido que en la parte de arriba era srapless, con hojas lilas y verdes (como la parte de arriba del vestido de Tiana), su cinto era fino y tenía miles de florecitas, luego la parte de abajo era de tul también, lila y verde. Tenía unas alas translucidas, bañadas en glitter. Se había hecho un rodete, (como el del día de la coronación) y se colocó florecitas en el cabello.

A mí me había costado bastante pensar en un disfraz, no quería ser también una princesa o un hada. Entonces decidí disfrazarme de diosa griega, o de griega, no estaba segura. Tenía un vestido largo de gasa blanco, la parte de arriba tenía un escote V pronunciado , hasta el medio de los senos, pero que se unían con cintas en forma de X, se ataba detrás del cuello, dejando la espalda abierta hasta el medio de esta. De cinto tenía una cinta dorada que se enrollaba varias veces de forma desordenada en mi cintura. En los brazos también tenía las mismas cintas, enrolladas hasta mis codos (serian como las cintas de las sandalias gladiadoras). Tenía mi típica trenza de costado, solo que tenía una coronilla de hojas de metal doradas.

-Wow, Elsa! Estas hermosa- dijo Anna, observándome- Y estoy segura de que no habrá otro disfraz tan original como el tuyo! Hadas y princesas van a haber por 10 mil- dijo, pude ver que Punzie se veía un tanto molesta por esto, pero desvió su vista retocándose un poco mas

-Hora de irnos!- dijo Merida, nos subimos a su Hyundai Veloster chocolate, Anna y Punzie atrás, yo de copiloto y ella conduciendo, hacia el salón del baile.

 **Jack P.O.V.**

Estábamos esperando a las chicas en la entrada del baile, habíamos quedado así para que no se tengan que sacar tantos autos.

Me acomode por enésima vez el cuello de mi "traje de príncipe". Por el amor de Dios, es que Rapunzel no podía haber elegido otra cosa?

Tenía un saco blanco con cuello dorado, que tenía hombreras doradas con esos típicos flequillos, tenía un cinturón dorado y pantalones negros, con zapatos de vestir negros también. (Igual a la ropa de Prince Charming) No tengo idea de donde Rapunzel consiguió esta ropa pero estaba empezando a maldecir que lo hubiera hecho.

Hiccup estaba vestido de vikingo, tenía un pantalón marrón oscuro y una remera mangas largas del mismo tono, encima tenía un chaleco de cuero y encima de eso tenía una armadura de metal oscuro, con hombreras muñequeras y muchos detalles en metal. (Hiccup HTTYD 2) De donde había conseguido todo? No tengo la más pálida idea.

Kristoff estaba vestido de duende, o de hada? No estoy seguro. Pero tenía un traje verde musgo con varias hojas de diferentes tonos de verde, si es que no estaba acompañado de Anna estoy seguro de que no iba a ir vestido así.

Flynn lo único que decía es que "Elsa le había dicho que se vistiera de griego". Y cada vez que lo hacía sentía nauseas en el estómago. Tenía una toga blanca sin mangas, un cinto dorado, sandalias y una corona que iba desde la parte de atrás de la cabeza hasta sus sienes que eran de hojas de metal doradas. No me imaginaba a Elsa vestida así.

-Creo que piensan que el baile es el próximo mes- dije yo algo molesto arreglándome _otra vez_ el traje.

-Se están poniendo lindas para nosotros, no entiendo de que te quejas- dijo sonriendo Flynn. Ok, iba a ser un milagro si en toda la noche no terminaba estrangulándolo. Antes de que mi lengua me traicione y le diga algo vimos el Hyundai de Merida estacionar. Empezó a sentirme muy nervioso y las manos me empezaban a sudar, lo único que hacía era rezar para que Elsa este horriblemente vestida hoy.

La primera en bajar fue Anna, que prácticamente se tropezó y fue directo hacia Kristoff con una sonrisa, él le dijo que estaba linda o algo así, yo miraba fijamente el auto impaciente, vi como las demás puertas se abrían, y creo que luego de eso sentí que mi corazón se detuvo.

Hermosa era una palabra que le quedaba chico.

No parecía real, nada de ella parecía real. Es como si fuera que resplandecía. Que su piel brillaba. Creo que ahora me podría cambiar a la religión griega después de verla.

Poso sus ojos sobre mí, y sentí rápidamente como mi cara se incendiaba, me dedico una media sonrisa, y sentía como mis pies me imploraban que vaya corriendo hasta ella. Ni siquiera pude sentir en el momento en que Rapunzel se colocó silenciosamente a mi lado.

Obviamente cuando vi a Elsa ir con una sonrisa directo hacia Flynn fue como que cayó el apocalipsis.

Dirigí mi mirada a Flynn, la miraba embobado, no exactamente embobado _enamorado_ , sino más bien embobado excitado. Apreté los puños y contuve mis ganas de partirle la cara en miles de pedazos por mirar a Elsa así, ella se acercó a él y él le silbo. Creo que tengo muchas ganas de que me atropelle un camión.

-Wow, Els! Me estás haciendo quedar muy _muy_ mal vestido! Estas preciosa- dijo el, ella solo rio –Entramos?- dijo el, mirándola y luego mirándonos a todos. Yo funcia el ceño y me fui acercando a la puerta del salón, Rapunzel fue detrás mío y luego todas las otras "parejas".

Un mozo se acercó y nos pidió los nombres, luego indicándonos que nuestra mesa era la 9. Todos nos dirigimos a la mesa y nos sentamos, Elsa y Flynn estaban en frente nuestro, Anna estaba del lado de Elsa, Kristoff a mi lado, Merida al lado de Rapunzel y Hiccup del lado de Flynn. (mesa circular)

 **Rapunzel P.O.V.**

Dirigí mi vista a Jack, que no dejaba de mirar con ceño fruncido a Elsa y Flynn. No me había dicho ni una palabra desde que llegamos. Ni una.

Suspire tristemente, y mire como Elsa y Flynn se reían con los demás. No pude evitar sentir un nudo en mi estómago. Sinceramente, Elsa y Flynn u _otra_ con Flynn, era algo que creía imposible.

Si, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, mala, perra, etc.. Pero no lo podía evitar. Capaz nadie más lo sabía, pero yo era perfectamente consciente de lo que Flynn siente por mí.. o sentía? Otro nudo en el estómago.

Todo esto me tomo por sorpresa. Creí que el siempre estaría ahí, enamorado, creí que siempre seria yo la única que él pudiera ver. _Quería ser yo la única._

Sé que debería sentirme mal, por querer tener a un chico a mis pies siendo que yo estoy con otro. Pero no podía evitar sentir algo hacia él.

Siempre estuvo ahí. Todas las veces que Jack me ignoro, o que peleamos.. siempre él estuvo ahí, y lo más raro de todo, es que él siempre quiso ayudar. Nunca me sugirió que terminara con Jack, el solo quería que yo fuera feliz, aunque yo no estuviera con él.

Y ahora Elsa aparecía en la fotografía.

No fue suficiente con estar absolutamente todo el tiempo con Jack, ahora también tiene a Flynn.

No la odiaba, Elsa era una gran amiga y tenía un buen corazón, pero tenía a dos hombres babeando por ella. Uno de ellos es mi novio y el otro.. bueno, es Flynn.

Desde que termino la secundaria pude sentir a Jack cambiar. Siempre supe que el seria "alguito" por Elsa, hasta desde antes de estar juntos, pero era algo tan pequeño que en secundaria no le di importancia.

Elsa cuando eso, era una chica con lentes, pelo corto y liso, nada o muy poco desarrollada y escalofriantemente tímida. Jack y Anna eran antes los únicos que le hablaban, y cuando ellos no estaban ella siempre estaba metida en uno de sus muchos libros. Luego todos nos conocimos, al principio ella se muestra totalmente distante, pero Jack siempre la arrastraba para que esté con nosotros.

Jack y yo empezamos a estar al final del pen último año de secundaria, Elsa seguía siendo la misma cuando eso, pero cuando el primer día del último año llego, Elsa volvió sin lentes, pelo un poco más largo que los hombros, con un cuerpo de modelo y un rostro perfecto. Todos los chicos babeaban por ella, y yo era perfectamente consciente de que Jack lo hacía también, y fue ahí cuando empezó todo el tema de celos, y cuando Jack y yo empezamos a distanciarnos.

-Bailamos?- Anna le pregunto a Kristoff, el trago saliva y asentido algo nervioso.

-Quieres?- dijo Flynn a Elsa, captando la atención de todos. Jack gruño y se metió mas dentro de su silla, vi como Anna me miraba con algo de lastima , yo tan solo me hice de la desentendida y tome un sorbo de mi gaseosa. Hiccup miro preocupado a Jack, mientras que las dos parejas se levantaban.

-Ehh.. no quieren ir a traer comida o algo?- rio Hiccup nervioso. Ambos lo miramos con cara molesta y el palideció, mientras que Merida se movía incomoda en su silla.

-Mer, me acompañarías al baño?- dije yo. Ella dio un respingo y asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, levantándose de su silla. Antes de irme dirigí mi vista a Jack, que tenía su vista fija en Elsa y Flynn bailando, apreté los puños y me dirigí al baño seguida de Merida.

Al llegar lo primero que hice fue dirigirme al espejo, y me retoque el brillo labial y mi corona, pude ver como Merida se colocaba nerviosa detrás mío.

-Y.. ehm.. que tal estas, Punzie? Te.. encuentras bien?- dijo tratando de sonreír. Arquee una ceja y la mire desde el espejo.

-Porque no lo estaría?- dije mirándola

-Bueno porque.. Parece que Jack se levantó con el pie izquierdo hoy, no? Creo que ha estado algo extraño estos días- dijo algo pálida. Apreté mis puños.

-Así es Jack.- dije mirándola seria- No le sucede nada y a mí tampoco.

Lo único que necesitaba es que ahora sientan lastima por mí.

 **Jack P.O.V.**

-Que tal todo?- Escuche a Hiccup decir, claramente preocupado.

-Tu dime- dije gruñendo, sin quitar mi vista de Elsa. Como bailaba, reía, giraba.. con _Flynn_.

-Puedes decirme lo que sucede- dijo el, dirigiendo su vista a lo que yo miraba- algo que me ayude a entender.

-No hay nada que decir

-Jack.- dijo el, frotándose la frente- Creo que _todos_ nos hemos dado cuenta de que pasa algo con Elsa y Flynn- dijo mirándome serio. Yo gruñí- Puedes decirme, sabes que puedes contar conmigo

-Y que es lo que quieres que te diga?- dije sonriéndole irónico

-Dios, Jack. Está bien, no digas nada.. lo único que quiero que _consideres_ es lo mal que está pasando Rapunzel. No entiendo porque tan solo no pones un punto final a tu relación con ella. Sabes perfectamente que Flynn, aunque esté intentando de superarla con Elsa, sigue enamorado de ella. Podrías darles a ambos una oportunidad en vez de hacerles peor.

-Como sea- dije yo, y me levante, yendo directo hacia Elsa y Flynn, oyendo como Hiccup me gritaba.

Me acerque a ellos, conteniendo mis ganas de lanzarme a Flynn en ese preciso segundo . apoye mi mano en el hombro de él, y vi como Elsa me miraba totalmente confundida.

-Jack?- dijo ella, algo temerosa.

-Me la prestas por un segundo?- dije yo, mirando a Flynn con la mejor sonrisa que pude hacer.

-Claro- dijo el simplemente- Estaré en la mesa- le dijo mirando a Elsa.

Ambos esperamos a que Flynn se aleje lo suficiente para hacer algún movimiento.

-Que sucede- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido

-Que acaso tengo prohibido bailar con mi _mejor amiga?_ \- dije yo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-N-no- dijo ella frunciendo aún más el ceño. Yo sonreí más ampliamente, y le ofrecí mi mano, la que ella dudosa acepto. Coloque mi mano en su cintura, sintiendo como ella se tensaba al contacto, colocando lentamente su otra mano en mi hombro.

Nos movimos lentamente mientras sonaba "Give Me Love" de Ed Sheeran, ella evitaba mirarme en todo momento, miraba a las otras parejas, a nuestra mesa, sus pies, claramente nerviosa. Fruncí el ceño molesto ante esto hasta que se me ocurrió una idea.

Puse su otra mano alrededor de mi cuello y coloque mi otra mano en su cintura, sonriendo ante como se sonrojaba furiosamente e intentaba de ponerse en la posición inicial.

-Jack- dijo ella en pánico, totalmente roja.-Jack, nos van a ver.

-Y?- dije sonriendo

-Y, tú tienes novia.- dijo frunciendo el ceño- Crees que a Punzie le gustaría?

-No me importa- dije, sintiendo como trataba de zafarse inútilmente de mi agarre- Y, no le va a molestar, somos _amigos._

 _-_ Jack, ya es suficiente, esto _no_ está bien.- dijo – No puedes seguir haciendo esto, mucho menos frente a ella.- Fruncí el ceño y dirigí mi mirada hacia la mesa, viendo unos muy animados Flynn y Rapunzel charlando y riendo. Sonreí para mí mismo.

-Bien.- dije y la comenzó a arrastrar hacia el patio. Sentía como trataba de soltarse y como se quejaba, pero no me importaba, no escuchaba nada.

Me dirigí hacia lo más profundo del patio, viendo algunas que otras parejas o grupos fumando en el camino, encontré un banco fuera de la vista de todos, y antes de sentarnos coloque mi mano rápidamente detrás de la nuca de Elsa, metiendo mis dedos entre su cabello, para luego estrellar sus labios con los míos.

Sentí como primero trato de zafarse, sin éxito. Pero luego lentamente empezó a corresponderme.

Esta vez, diferente a las anteriores, metí lentamente mi lengua en su boca, y ella tímidamente empezó a meter la suya. Por Dios siento que me estoy por volver loco.

Nos seguimos besando más tiempo, lentamente, como si el tiempo se detuvo a nuestro alrededor.

Empecé a profundizar aún más el beso, y ella tan solo se entregaba, sin tener en realidad muchas opciones. Y todo estaba bajo mi perfecto control hasta que Elsa soltó un leve gemido.

En ese momento sentí que todo mi cuerpo se incendiaba, empecé a besarla más bruscamente, mas desesperado. Tenía ganas de arrancarle el estúpido disfraz que se interponía, tenía ganas de _ella._ Sin darme cuenta, baje mis manos de su cintura, y fue ahí como todo se esfumo.

Elsa se despegó bruscamente, y me dio la cachetada más dolorosa de la vida.

Lleve mi mano hacia mi mejilla, sintiéndola arder, y la mire confundido.

-No voy a seguir haciéndole esto a Punzie- dijo con el ceño fruncido, y rabia en los ojos- Es _suficiente_ , Jack.

-Se giró sobre sus talones y fue rápidamente al salón. Sin mirar atrás.

Estoy _tan_ jodido.

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_

 **Perdón! Mil disculpas por la tardanza y gracias por todos sus increíbles reviews!**

 **Ojala disfruten!**

 **REVIEWS=CAPITULOS!**

 **Silvana.**


End file.
